Human Realm Sequel
by Toneri
Summary: A demon trapped in the human realm is stuck fitting into the human standards, though you’ll notice he’s not complaining too much.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Here's another little chunk. And besides the characters this one is completely original.

Summary: A demon trapped in the human realm is stuck fitting into the human standards, though you'll notice he's not complaining too much.

* * *

I awake to the sun hitting my eyes, and that was really starting to piss me off. Bitch should have closed the damn blinds. Fuckin knows I sleep in on Sunday.

It's been nearly a year since the fuckin night, and most mornings I don't feel like wringing the bitch's neck, today being an exception. 'The Bitch' as I affectionately call her, has kept my attentions for quite some time. I'm somewhat shocked, this shit's never happened before and I have been around long enough to know when to stick around.

Regardless, I still think about slicing her open constantly…usually just ends in a violent fuck though. I've almost forgotten what the kill even feels like.

Fuck, I even talk to my brother now…what the fuckedy fuck happened to me. Could be the sex…I don't think I've ever had this much fucking in my entire life as I do with my bitch. It's good shit too! I'll give the bitch credit, she's got some good fucking stamina, pun intended.

Even just thinking about it, my morning wood comes back, and I know just how to take care of it, or better yet who to take care of it for me.

Bitch should be around here somewhere, but I really don't want to fucking get up. Fuck! Floors god damn fucking cold, the bitch is going to get it. Where'd the bitch move my damn slippers to, they should be by the god damn bed…evil conniving thing probably took them on purpose.

Still probably pissed about that balcony screw, but god it was good, she went at least four times alone on that ride. Mmmm…where the fuck is she! She won't be able to walk straight after this.

I've got a long fucking week after today, and she's ruined my last day off. I'm thinking the floor's as far as I'm going to get this time, better than she deserves, over the fuckin table is what she deserves.

I've been way to kind to my bitch, last three nights it's been on the bed, I'm fuckin taking her on the balcony again, from now fucking on actually. Bitch would probably just enjoy it, can't say the feeling isn't mutual. Bitch has turned me into a major voyeur.

"God damnit, where the fuck are you?" She's fuckin dead, nobody fucking ignores me!

I leave the room after checking the bathroom, stalking my prey. I'm cutting the bitch open this time. I'm gonna slice her fucking head off.

I smell something in the kitchen and look around. Pan in the sink, but nothing else. "Where the fuck are you bitch!"

"Over here, and watch your language." comes out of the dining room.

That's definitely my bitch. I guess the table will have to work. I hope I don't break it this time, shopping with the bitch is a pain in the ass.

There she is, sitting at the table in that fucking hot nighty, eating. I have her on her back moaning 30 seconds later. 2 hours later we're eating cold eggs, neither of use mind the eggs temperature, and I feel much better. Can't say the bitch hasn't helped my stamina.

"Where are my slippers, bitch?" She just frowns for a second then says, "Inuyasha, don't call me that!" She seems genuinely pissed. I ignore it. My slippers are much more important, and now that the afterglow is completely gone I want them now!

"Slippers! Now!" She doesn't respond and actually has the fuckin nerve to roll her eyes at me. "Why would I have your slippers? Better yet where did YOU leave them last?" I think I may actually kill her, god damnit. Smart as mouth of hers could be busy doing other things, but nooo…bitch wants to test my patients.

I decide to try another tactic, I approach her with my fangs bared and claws out. That shit would scare any human! "Where did you put my shoes!" rolling her eyes she starts to walk away, headed to what I assume is our room. I can't really tell with all this red in my vision.

I can't say I remember much after that, something about the shower, and bathroom counter. Felt good whatever it was. I'm actually pretty sure I'm face down in bed to, though for once I don't think alcohol was involved. "Shit." I'm sore.

I turn over onto my back, "fuck" that hurts. I see a naked form, obviously Kagome, haven't had any other bitch since her. That's fuckin weird though; the bitch is always awake before me. I decide to leave her alone and go take a piss, forgot to this morning.

The second I get in there I smell the delicious scent of blood, it's orgasmic. Counter was covered in it. I'm in heaven, and suddenly I have a boner. Shit where's the Bitch when I need her. Probably be fucking queasy just thinking about blood, probably shouldn't let her see it.

"Oh, Shit" is all I can think when I finally realize whose blood this had to be. "Fuck, Kagome!" I run back into the room and look down onto the bed. But before I look at Kagome to see if she's alright, I see my slippers peeking out from under the bed.

"Now I fucking find them!"

* * *

Review if you feel like it…


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I figured since I did the change to you I would add a chapter to compensate. Enjoy!

Summary: A demon trapped in the human realm is stuck fitting into the human standards, though you'll notice he's not complaining too much.

* * *

"God damn, fucking things." I pick the slippers up and throw them against the wall. Fucking things have caused enough problems! I head to the other side of the bed, can't smell any blood so maybe she's fine, though with how I woke up, and can't tell much. Fucking sore!

Before I flip her over to check I take a deep breath, trying to calm down, Bitch is more trouble than she's worth.

I smell both of our scents saturating the room, and it gets me thinking. God damn longest relationship I've ever had. Still can't figure this shit out, ain't nothing special about the bitch.

I'll admit she's hot, had to bash in plenty of faces to demonstrate she's mine to plenty of dumb human males. How the fuck do they even imagine beating me! I'm a fucking demon!

Fuckin bitch is a tease, always talking to fucking hormone driven human males on fucking purpose. Bitch should know she's mine, at least until I'm done with her!

Shit, I don't want to check! Maybe I should just go. According to the clock, I only have two hours until I should have for work. Damnit! I don't want to fucking know! I ain't got blood on me, I'd fucking notice that. "Fuck!"

Okay, I can fucking do this! "Bitch…" I shack her. "Mmm…more sleep…"

"Bitch, wake the fuck up!" "Language!" She snaps up and hits me in the forehead. "God Damnit, Kagome! What the hell!" "Sorry." As she rubs her forehead, I check her for injuries.

I see some dried blood on her collarbone. I start moving my hand to touch the area, but she grabs my wrist in a firm grip, well firm for a human.

"What are you doing!" "Checking something, hold still bitch!" She just gives me a funny look, so I just keep going. She knows better than to fight me. I touch her collarbone; fresh bloods starts to come out of the area the dried blood was at, so I start to wipe the area off.

"Ouch!" She tries to move away, so I grab her by the waist. "Hold god damn still!" She flinches, but doesn't move away. It's still bleeding. I just can't figure out where the fuck it's coming from!

"Shit!" It's not stopping. I get up to get a wet rag to clean her off. As I'm about to reach the door to leave the room, I hear a shout. "Oh my goodness Inuyasha!"

I turn around to see what the fuck is wrong now. She's crossing the room, coming towards me. "Bitch, what's wrong now!?!" She comes over and starts to walk around me to get by, but I block her way, "Answer me bitch!"

She doesn't, which really is starting to piss me off, just keeps trying to go around me. God damnit! I am really starting to get pissed. "Stop it now bitch! You tell me what the fuck your doing."

"Don't you remember Inuyasha?" "Remember what?" I am really starting to get confused now, the bathroom door is shut, so she couldn't see the blood. "Well…what is it bitch?" She tries one last time to sneak around me, and with her slow human speed obviously doesn't succeed.

"Inuyasha, there is blood all over your back." She goes to touch it, and I'm to stunned to stop her. What the hell could she mean, I haven't bleed in years, not since that fight with my brother when he married that human.

She brings her hand back around for me to see, and nothing is there. Bitch must just be seeing things. "Well bitch! Nothing there now?" She just glares at me and I 'allow' her to push me out of the way, key word being allowed.

I follow her to see her reaction when she sees the blood, nothing unexpected! I hold her hair back as she retches into the toilet. Which I don't mind since I won't have to clean it up while I know I'll be the pathetic idiot who cleans up the blood.

For some fucking reason she hesitates, even though I know she's fucking going to ask whose blood it is. "Did you…I mean whose blood is that? Can you tell?"

I really can't blame her for asking, this wouldn't be the first time I've come home with blood on me, though not remembering the kill is new. "Don't fucking know and don't feel like checking either."

"Inuyasha…could it be from your back? Maybe your should rest…I didn't even think about checking you last night. You were just so worried about me…" She starts to turn me around to, I'm assuming, check my back for the imaginary injury. "What are you talking about bitch? What happened last night?"

She just looks at me confused and points to the mirror behind me. I look behind me into my reflection, it does partially show my back, and I see trails of blood all over it, it looks completely dry though. Nothing seemed to bad, I didn't see what the big deal was.

I get a cloth out of the top drawer and wet it in the sink, some of the blood starts to come out, but again, not a big fucking deal. After wetting the rag, I tell the bitch to sit down, which she listens to for once, and I start to clean off her collarbone.

"So you don't remember last night?" "I'd say if I did bitch! You should know that by now." I finish cleaning up the blood and it seems to be almost completely healed. I really could give a damn though…well I don't want blood all over the carpet or anything. "Are you sure you don't want to know? I might be willing to trade information for something…" I give her a very possessive look…"What would that be…bitch?" I am slowly creeping towards her, I really don't know why I hesitate, she's already mine.

"Yup, breakfast sounds good. Chop chop!" Fucking tease!

Hope this is enough for now, still not sure on whom all is reading this. Sorry for the change, I just really liked the idea of a one-shot, even if I keep it going.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Here's another chapter, I don't know how much longer it's going to be, can't be to much longer.

Summary: A demon trapped in the human realm is stuck fitting into the human standards, though you'll notice he's not complaining too much.

* * *

So I cook her the fucking eggs, and her god damn bacon. Bitch better realize who pays for this shit! Not her fucking ass, that's for sure. I am fucking maker her do the shopping this month, fuck! I feel fucking whipped, better be a good god damn story. I'm really starting to get pissed of as she eats her fucking breakfast. It's taking for god damn ever! God damn bitch shouldn't be that hungry, I didn't do shit to her last night…I think. Bitch won't fucking tell me yet! Fuck! I hate being out of the loop.

Well I might as well eat to…I guess she forgot about her eggs, but I really don't hear her complaining. Can't say I didn't enjoy my breakfast, while it wasn't eggs and bacon, it was still pretty hot. I just love making this bitch scream…well if she's not going to eat the breakfast I made her, might as well take care of it myself…

"That was pretty cheap, even for you." "Well bitch I didn't hear much except, no…please….don't stop!" The bitch wanted it, even if it took away from her breakfast time. I really do enjoy her taste though. Before the bitch I never really thought much on tasting a women, though I've had a few taste me.

Can't say I enjoy it to much, I like to be in control, and tasting the bitch is the ultimate act of dominance. I wait until she begs to get finished, and then hold off even longer just to test her. She'll never stop wanting me, I've made sure of that. I still want her blood though! Who wouldn't from such a tasty little morsel. Fuck! Well she's already here, at least I don't have to look for her.

The table has a crack in it and Kagome is pissed. I just don't understand it, why can't she complain before hand so I can just move her to a different surface. Oh well, bitch never makes much sense. "Well bitch! What happened?" She glares and starts to head back to the room, completely ignoring me. Fuck! I'm starting to see red again.

"Bitch! Stop right there!" She freezes up, "That's what happened last night! And don't think I'll let it happen again!" What the fuck is she talking about. "I called you a bitch, that's it! That's why you have blood on your fucking throat and blood all over my back?" She seems to be blushing…what the fuck is wrong. I thought the bitch would of gotten over that by now.

"No! You got all dominant and bit me…" "And what about the back? Huh?" She flinches and starts to look very compliant. "Sorry about that…" "You! Fuck Kagome!" "I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself. You were there and you put me onto the counter and just didn't stop moving…I couldn't handle it….you know…and I didn't mean too!" I love it when she plays coy!

I push her against the wall and take her! This time she screams the whole time and I can't say I didn't enjoy too. Fuck she hasn't changes since the day we met or should I say night…the scratches and biting is new. Maybe I should go talk to my brother, this is so fucking new to me I better make sure I don't screw it up. I'm beginning to think the bitch might be the one to cut me open, that would be a fucking change.

I move the bitch to the bed and decide to let her have a quick nap while I get ready for work. I'm getting to fucking soft! I go and take a shower, then head back into our room to wake the bitch up. I do, then I get the fuck out of there before I take the bitch again, she's been getting so fucking tempting lately. Fuck I just see her tying her shoe and I want to roll her onto her back and pound into her.

I think I'm becoming a nymphomaniac, at least for the bitch, I haven't been interested in anyone since. I feel like I'm on a fucking leash! Well I decide to stop by the bosses' office before going to my own. Bastard should know what the hell is happening! He's sitting behind his desk doing go the fuck knows what. "Hey, bastard. I got a question for you." He rolls his eyes at me and acknowledges me by looking up. He actually seems to be in a good mood, what the hell for, I couldn't give a shit.

"What the hell does biting mean? And can a human gain our strength?" Bastard seems to be holding back a smile and it's really pissing me off. "Answer the damn question!" He stands up and starts to walk towards me, I'm pretty sure the bastard want to start a fight again. "Well dear brother, it seems your vocabulary hasn't improved. And as for your question all I guess congratulations are in order. Though I feel for the poor human women for having to put up with you for the next couple hundred years."

Now I'm fucking confused, what they hell is wrong with everyone and why do they keep wanting to piss me off. "What the hell kind of answer is that?" He goes back to his desk and sits in the chair without breaking eye contact. Asshole is testing me, and I really couldn't give a shit. Can't the bastard figure out that I don't want to dick around!

"I had assumed you understood the prospects of getting a mate and the repercussions." Holy shit! I knew the whole mate shit, I just didn't bother planning on having one. Especially in the god damn human realm! Shit! Kagome's going to be pissed! Shit! I sit down in the chair across from the desk and just stew.

Fuck! Mating meant permanent, I don't want permanent! Sure the bitch is hot, but she's not going to be very cooperative after she finds out she's stuck with me for at least another hundred year. Shit, I'm gonna have to marry the bitch! This can't be fucking happening! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. She's going to want my balls on a platter. Shit!

"What the hell do I do Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, feel free to review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Almost finished and I do appreciate all the strong approval I'm getting for the story, it did go way longer than I thought it would, but I can say that I enjoyed the direction.

Summary: A demon trapped in the human realm is stuck fitting into the human standards, though you'll notice he's not complaining too much.

* * *

"Well a good start may be something called groveling. It's seems to work well for all males involved with females. Women tend to enjoy knowing they have the advantage" This didn't sound good, I may just throw myself off a building. Fuck! Death would at least be quicker and less painful than facing the bitch.

"God damn bitch'll kill me!" My brother doesn't respond, ass is probably enjoying this. Just cause I work for the ass doesn't mean I'm gonna take this, asshole deserves a bloody lip. "She'll most likely disregard your idiotics if you simply inform her. With a demons virility she should be proud to belong to anything besides a human. And you spoke of her hope of reproducing, demons are extremely fertile. I foresee no problems, should you tell her yourself."

He just sits back down, and I'm floored the bastard can actually be useful. Without even thinking about it I stand and head to my office in a complete daze. What if he's right? Bitch should be happy I want her, and our pups would be strong, with my physical strength and her emotional strength, damn things would be perfect….and I wouldn't mind having a hundred of them, it's not like I don't have the time or inclination.

Demons can't reproduce with anyone but their mate, everything before that is just like shooting blanks. Bitch was pissed about that after I told her, maybe she'll be happy now. She was starting to get depressed anyway about the whole pup issue, I noticed, which means it had to be getting bad. Usually I just ignore the bitch, but she's so fucking tempting, especially lately, fuck!

I'm just deluding myself; I doubt the bitch would even understand. Fuck! I make it to my office and pass my secretary on the way in. The bitch and her are the best of god damn friends; both are a pain in my ass. Always talking and giggling about random shit, what the fuck is wrong with girls anyway. Even bastards bitch is a giggling fool. Girls are fucking crazy!

"Shit!" I sit down behind my desk on the new rolling office chair, picked out, by me. I'm gonna have to tell the bitch soon. Maybe I should just ware her out first that usually works. "Ya!" That's what I'll do, hell she should be satisfied with me, even excited damn it! Hell, I'll tell her right after work. The phone rings and I really consider ignoring it. "Fuck!" I pick it up. "Taisho Takahashi Incorporated." "Inuyasha! How the hell am I supposed to cover this up!"

"What are you talking about bitch?" She makes a frustrated squeak sound; fucking hurt my god damn ears. "Language! Dang it Inuyasha this hicky is huge! I can't go to work like this and nothing seems to want to cover it up. My make-up just keeps coming off!" I hesitate to tell her that the mark won't be covered up, and even after it heals all the way it likes to be shown. The more possessive the demon the more the mark will fight to be visible.

I don't understand why she works at all anyway, runts are fucking annoying and the bitch deals with them in bulk. I can't fucking understand why she wants to teach forty little brats. They're retards anyway, especially that one brat. None of those runts could ever hope to stand up to a demon pup, even from infancy they are smart enough to know when to shut up, and to pay attention.

I make plenty of money, enough to take care of both the bitch and myself; don't know why she needs to be so god damn independent. Well shit, how to respond without being left high and dry. Fuck! "How bad is it? Can't be that fucking bad, and you don't have to fucking work anyway. You know that!"

She didn't seem to take this well if the screech from the other side of the phone was any indication. "Darn it Inuyasha! I think I deserve the right to have children, even if it's not with you!" What the fuck is she say! She better not be thinking about leaving me for some pond scum human! "What did you just say!" I'm lucky I got that much out, I'm seeing red again, and the bitch bent over my desk.

"You heard me Inuyasha, I can't have any children, and so taking care of someone else's is going to have to do, isn't it! Don't you care about anyone but yourself Inuyasha!" I actually stop the red from seeping into my vision, though the fight is difficult, I really wish the bitch was in front of me right now. I know if I do anything even close to demonic the bastard would feel the need to come visit, and seeing him once in one day was already too much.

"Kagome, I think we are going to have to talk about this later. Are you going to be free tonight?" I hate sounding like a bitch, but I'm stuck with her, I might as well make it work. If she wants pups I'll give her pups! Shit we can start working on those tonight, hell I could have already pupped her, it usually takes a couple days to start smelling pupped and after this morning you never know.

"I'll be free tonight, Sango and Miroku are taking a night to themselves, and Rin is too tired now to do much anymore. So whatever we need to discuss will be fine to talk about tonight." I still feel like a bitch after her reply but it makes me feel better to know she'll be cooperative. I really could go for some action tonight, and if she wants pups that should be easy to come by from now on.

I feel pussy whipped but I've never gotten bored with her yet and I plan to keep things interesting enough for this to work for a long while. Shit! I even sound like a bitch in my head…Oh well. "I should get back to work; I'll see you tonight, okay bitch?" "I really wish you'd stop calling me that! I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Finishing Statement: Every review is nice to here and I appreciate all of them, even ugly ones. So just let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Well I hope this is to your liking, to all the reviewers, thanks for the support.

Summary: A demon trapped in the human realm is stuck fitting into the human standards, though you'll notice he's not complaining too much.

* * *

So work was a pain in the ass, bastard felt the need to give me a new case file and I didn't feel like doing it, so the prick stopped by my office ten minutes before closing and said he'd need the file back first thing in the morning. Well, fuck! That just fucking meant I had to stay late, which always makes the bitch angry. Like her job is so fucking complicated, she probably just ties the little brats up and lets them run around in circles anyway.

Once I finally left work, I head straight home to deal with the bitch, she's probably already pissed off anyway. I get home and get my keys out, only to find the door unlocked. "Bitch! Why is the door open?" I wait for a response, but everything stays silent, so I head to the bedroom. She tends to take a shower when she gets home and shuts the bedroom door, and with her weak human ears she can't hear me.

"Bitch!" Still no response, I open the door and there the bitch is…sleeping. Figures! Well shit, I can't decide if I should wake her up or let her sleep longer. Humans are so weak that I sometimes forget they need to sleep so much. Demons don't even nap, let alone sleep through the night. Usually, if the bitch doesn't tire me out, I just get up afterwards to do some work and let her sleep. Usually she needs it, I can't say I like going easy on her.

I decide to let her sleep while I make dinner, that should put her on my good side before I tell her. Shit! I really hate cooking; humans have to make things so fucking complicated. And I know the bitch would of found my ramen stash by now and gotten rid of it. She'll regret that after this meal…now what to cook…

I finally decide on spaghetti since I know everything is here and I know it's a jar of sauce and noodles, which is plenty close to ramen. So I heat the damn water and put the sauce in a fucking pan…did I mention I hate fucking cooking. This is bitch work! Once the water boils I put the god damn noodles in and wait for them to finish. As soon as everything is about finished I hear the bitch moving in the room. Seems she's waking up.

I wait for her to get to the kitchen while I'm getting a bowl and plate out of the cupboard and forks out of the drawer. She still hasn't left the room, so I strain the noodles and put them back into the pot. Everything is done, I just need the bitch. I hear the bedroom door open, and finally I see her bed head hair and short pajama short covered form in the entryway. Not taking her was a gift from Buddha himself.

Fuck I'm hard, but I know I should wait until I tell her about the mating thing. I really hope the bastard is right, I would hate to have to tie my mate to the bed and never let her leave…actually that sounds kinda kinky, wonder how much I could get the bitch to scream. "Wow Inuyasha, what did you do? You know I already forgave you." How the hell…how the hell did she know what to even fucking forgive me for…that bastard probably already told her. Fuck! Well at least she forgave me…

"The hicky still isn't covering up, but I just wore a turtleneck, dinner wasn't necessary. And you didn't burn anything. I'm so proud." Well shit, there went that idea. Okay…I can do this. She's dishing out the food so I won't even have to watch her facial expressions. "Bitch…this isn't for the hicky…umm…I did something on accident and I just need you to hear me out." She turns around and I think she might try to kill me, I don't think I've ever seen the bitch this upset…ever.

"You Pig headed ass! How the hell could you! Oh my gosh, I knew it would come to this. Why do you have to be such an inconsiderate jerk?" I try to say something in my defense but before I can even complete a sentence to verbalize in my head, she goes off again. "You ungrateful sack of guts, I trusted you, heck I loved you! How could you cheat on me! Oh my goodness I think I need to sit down."

I lead her into the dining room and sit her down in a chair; she had finished dishing out the food before her panic attack so I went to retrieve it while she sat there in what I assumed was stunned silence. I put her plate down in front of her and take my bowl and set it on my side. I come back to kneel by her and take her hand. She pulls it away. "I can never forgive you, how could you? And to think I was even thinking about…well it doesn't matter now!" and then she promptly burst into tears.

Fuck! I hate her tears; anyone else is euphoria, but not my bitches. "Listen, it's not what you think." She looks up with tear stained eyes. "Then what? You're tired of me and want to leave! I can't handle this right now Inuyasha!" I wait to see if she's finished, best to just let the bitch tire herself out I've found. "The exact opposite bitch. You're mine." She just glares at me and tries to get up. I'll have none of that angry shit, I grab her hands and pull her right back into her seat.

"Now you listen here bitch! You are my mate and you'll do whatever I god damn tell you, and when I say your mine, you're fucking mine" I never get to finish my thought because before I can go on, something completely new happened. The bitch jumped me. I can't say I minded much, or that I wouldn't want her to do it again. Hell if the bitch wanted to jump me again I'd probably just lay there and let her. Especially since it reminds me of our first time, now that there isn't going to be a last time, I figure this is the closest to an end were going to get.

Now I'm not going to say we lived happily ever after, especially since I'm stuck with the bitch for a very long time, but the bitch hasn't complained since the first pup was born, and I haven't complained since we started making them. Interruptions are a lot more common, but that just makes the actual act that much rougher when it finally happens, and as a demon, I like rough.

* * *

Final final note: Well this is it, the story was short and sweet so I hope I answered all the questions everyone had from the one shot. I know this is the conclusion but feel free to review and tell me what you think of the final product.

It was nice writing for you guys. Bye bye!


End file.
